Cruel Deception
by darkest demon child
Summary: rating will go up in later chapters due to mature content. Botan's been fired. Yusuke's been kicked out of his apartment and is alone. Kurama and Hiei are the newest love birds in the park. But Botan and Yusuke want them too. yaoi, hxk bxk yxh
1. Plans Begin

Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep saying this?! --;;; so irritating. I own nothing! Except I own my muse Kuri. Specialness huh?  
  
Kuri: --;;; not for me!  
  
Summary: Hi people!!! I'm back! I bet you're all sick of me by now huh? ;;;; well that's ok! If you're not then I love you! If you are then that sucks for you cus I'm gonna keep writing! specialness. Ooo new word to go along with randomnosity! Well, anyway, onto the summary part. I got a new fic going! it's called Cruel Deception, but you probably already know that from the title huh. Ok well the summary on the title link should be enough, so I'll just go right ahead and start writing my newest fic. hope you all enjoy it! Oh yeah, Warning! Shonen ai and yaoi! So don't flame me about how you hate that stuff cus really all I do for those flames is laugh. Flame me for something better than just the fact that I write yaoi please!  
  
A warm gust of air brushed his long red hair past his shoulders. Kurama inhaled the sweetly scented wind as it rushed over him. He sighed. "Today couldn't be any more perfect than it already is, don't you agree koi?"  
  
Hiei looked over at his lover. "Hai. It is very wonderful isn't it? It really doesn't get much better than this does it?"  
  
"No, I don't think it does. But you know what makes it even better?" the fox said slyly as he moved closer to his lover on the bench that they were sitting on.  
  
"What?" Hiei responded, a slight hint of sensuality in his voice.  
  
"Sharing it with you for our anniversary," were Kurama's last words before he engulfed the fire demon's lips with his own.  
  
elsewhere   
  
"GET OUT! I've had enough! Just get out! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" shrieked Kieko as she threw things at her now ex lover.  
  
"I'M GOING I'M GOING ALREADY! JEEZ! YEAH WELL NEWSFLASH! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN EITHER!" yelled Yusuke back as he stumbled out of their apartment, his suitcase with his clothes gripped in his hand. As soon as he was fully out of the door it was slammed shut behind him.  
  
"Damn women to hell. I'll never understand them, and they'll never understand me. I still can't believe that Kito would do that! I mean, I thought he was my friend. Why did he have an affair with Kieko behind my back? Why?! And why did I hit her? I was just so...so angry. I didn't know what I was doing! Why doesn't anything ever go my way? Why?!" he cried out while walking out of the apartment complex.  
  
Rekai   
  
"Hey Ko-sama. So...you busy after work today?" Botan said seductively from her perch on Koenma's desk.  
  
"Botan please! I'm very busy here! Take your stupid jokes somewhere else!" came the irritated reply of the teenager. Recently Koenma had been "breaking in" his teenage form, and was now in it 24/7.  
  
"Oh but I'm dead serious Ko-sama. If you can spare a moment, I was wondering if maybe we could...you know...have some fun?"  
  
Koenma looked at her in disgust. "I thought you at least respected me a LITTE bit Botan! I'm serious! Stop it! It's indecent!"  
  
"Oh but please Ko-sama! I really want you. And your father doesn't have to find out you know."  
  
"You're disgusting! Get out! I'm serious! You're fired! I've put up with your antics for too long! First it was just annoying, and now its plain disturbing! Go! Go work at a strip club like the whore you've become! Maybe if you tighten up your act you can come back to work here. But that's a big MAYBE! Go! Sho!"  
  
Before Botan could blink she was holding her suitcase outside the Rekai palace, it's doors being shut on her. "Hmph. In a few days he'll decide otherwise! He knows he wants me!" But a little voice inside her head told her otherwise.  
  
"Oh who am I kidding! He hates me! I know he does. What am I going to do now?! I can't go back in there groveling on my hands and knees for my job back! I have at least SOME dignity! Hmm...what to do what to do. I know! I'll ask Yusuke! He'll know what to do." With that decided she hopped onto her oar and flew off, seeing as it was impossible to walk out of the Rekai.  
  
a park in Ningenkai   
  
Yusuke sat down on a trailside bench, resting his weary arms from dragging his suitcase halfway across the city. "This sucks. I have to go back to living with my mom now! Damn it."  
  
Suddenly there was a quick displacement of air next to him, and he now had a companion on the bench with him. "Hi Yusuke! I have a problem! Could you help me?" came the happy cheerful of Botan.  
  
"Who doesn't have problems," grumbled Yusuke.  
  
"Oh? You have one too? Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Sure. Why not? Ok here's the gist of it. Kieko is cheating on me with Kito. I just got kicked out of my apartment for hitting her when I found her and Kito sleeping in MY bed. I have nowhere to go except back to my mom's pad. Life sucks. What's your problem?"  
  
"Well, I just got fired by Koenma."  
  
"How do you get fired from being a Grim Reaper?!?!?!"  
  
"Um...I was kind of...hitting on Koenma, and it...grossed him out...and yeah. So he fired me."  
  
Yusuke burst out into laughter. "You're joking right?! You hit on a TODDLER?!?!!?"  
  
Botan glared at him. "NO! OF COURSE NOT! He was in his teenage form," she replied with a slight grin at the memory of Koenma in his teenage form.  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes. "You are messed up you know that right? You need to stop falling for the 'pretty' boys on our team."  
  
Botan looked at the young man in confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't believe this! You don't remember?!"  
  
"Remember what?!"  
  
Yusuke practically fell off the bench. "Only your YEAR LONG CRUSH ON KURAMA!"  
  
"OH! That! Hehe, I guess I did forget that. Come to think of it, I still think I have a crush on him. You have to admit, he IS very good looking."  
  
Yusuke snorted. "He's not my type."  
  
Botan looked at him with wide eyes. "You mean GUYS CAN BE YOUR TYPE!"  
  
Yusuke actually fell off of the bench this time. "I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT!"  
  
Botan pulled her cat face. "Nope! Sorry! I had no idea!"  
  
Yusuke glared at her. "You're so out of it sometimes."  
  
"I know I know. I'm sorry! Anyway, while we're on this subject, who, if anyone, did you have a crush on?"  
  
"From where?"  
  
"The Rekai Tantei of course! Now who's out of it eh?"  
  
"Shut up. Um...you ready to hear this?"  
  
If Botan had ears, they would be standing straight up. "Oh! Oh! YES!"  
  
"Um...ok! Fine! Hiei! Happy now?!"  
  
Now it was Botan's turn to fall out of her seat on the bench. "HIM!?!?! WHY HIM?!?!?"  
  
Yusuke blushed. "I don't know. He...he's had a hard life, kind of like mine in a way. I don't know, I guess I just connect to him. Don't get me wrong. Kurama's cool and nice and everything, but he's just too polite. Hiei is a badass. Like me I guess."  
  
Botan grinned happily. "Oooo Hiei and Yusuke sitting in a tree! K I S S I N G!"  
  
Yusuke groaned. "Speaking of the fire demon and kissing look over there. Lovebirds at 3 o clock."  
  
Botan followed his gaze and saw a red mane and a black spike with white starburst too close to be talking. "You don't think they're..."  
  
Yusuke hit her on the back of her head. "Of course they are! Do you pay ANY attention AT ALL?!"  
  
Botan the Cat appeared once again. "Um...no? Why? Do those two have something or what?"  
  
Yusuke nodded solemnly again. "I noticed it a few months ago. Who knows how long it's been going on before I noticed. Kuwabara hasn't seen it yet, but he will soon I bet."  
  
Botan frowned. "Well we've got to break them up!"  
  
Yusuke looked at her incredulously. "What?! Why would we want to do that?!"  
  
"Because we're both loveless and they have love but they aren't supposed to be together! They're supposed to be with US! Get it?"  
  
"Um...I guess so. But how do you expect to get them to hate each other? I've seen them together. Those two are like an old married couple! They never leave each other's sight!"  
  
Botan pulled a VERY evil grin and motioned with her finger for Yusuke to come in closer. "I have a plan of course. Ok here's what we'll do..."  
  
Ddc: Tehehehe cliffhanger! I love doing cliffhangers! Ok well this chapter is nearly as long as I had hoped that it would be, but that's ok! This doesn't have to be a really super long fic like the violinist and the prince or raindrops and tears. Plus my back hurts from slouching over the laptop. ;;;;;;; ok well anyway, I hope you liked the beginning to this fic, and please review with your comments! And I promise that it will get better! ja ne until then! 


	2. Ice Cream Parlor Tragedy

Disclaimer: I own my plot! Woohoo! But that's it. So sorry. I wish I owned more. But I don't. So sorry.  
  
Summary: Tehehehehehe chapter 2 time! I hope you liked the first chapter, cus I'm posting this one now! Muhahahahaha. Ok people PLEASE bear with me for a few chapters, I've gotten a ton of reviews saying that this story is weird and stuff. I'm working on making it less weird/lame/a butchery of yaoi, so please review this chapter and following chapters with advice, I've never really done a fic like this before, and that's why it's not very good. Ok? Ok thank you so much for the people who have already reviewed. Ok I'm done. On with the responses to reviewers and then to the story!   
  
Koritsune Dragonrider: you'll just have to wait and find out! Sorry it doesn't sound right, but it is called Cruel Deception for a reason.   
  
Inumoon3: tehehehe sorry it's weird, I just need to get more chapters up for it to make more sense. I'll work on it being less weird. I'm updating it! I'm updating it! It should be up really soon if not already!   
  
Spirit-Knight: You know what's funny is that I don't like them either. ;;; but I've seen so many summaries for yusukexhiei fics, and I needed a pairing for hiei besides kurama so I just used this one. I don't really like any other pairings for hiei and kurama than themselves, except maybe kuramaxkuronue, and anyone other than botan and kieko for yusuke I think is just plain weird. Thanks!  
  
Hieisbestbuddy888: I'm glad you like it so far! ;;;;; I don't agree that Yusuke and Hiei make a better couple, but that's ok! If you like it you like it, neh? Sorry, can't spoil the ending!   
  
Mars explorer: ;;;;;;;; I like writing them, I hate reading them. Gomen!!! They're just so much fun to write! But I agree, I hate reading them. That's why I'm posting now!!!   
  
Yyh4evah: oook how did I butcher it?! Please tell me! I luv yaoi! And I really didn't mean to butcher it. I'll try not to again ok? Plus the first chapter doesn't really make sense, so let me get up the second and maybe third and I'll try to have it a.) make more sense and b.) not butcher yaoi. ;;;; gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! And I'll try to make it less lame too ; afterthought: wow! This is the first flame I've gotten that doesn't yell at me for writing yaoi! ;;;;;  
  
Yusuke walked down the street towards Kurama's house. I can't believe I'm doing this! This seems so...wrong! But then again, life is wrong. If life were right, then I would be at home, embracing Kieko. But what am I doing instead? Walking to Kurama's house. Why? Because of Botan's plan, so that we can be happy again.  
  
"This is going to be very simple. All you need to do is find a way to get Hiei away from Kurama for a little while, but make sure that you guys are alone. You know what to do from there. But you have to wait until you see me and Kurama, or else it won't work! You got it?" was what she had said.  
  
"How will you know where we'll be?"  
  
"Oh. Good point. Bingo! I got an idea! Ask Hiei to go get ice cream with you! You know how much he loves that stuff. Tell him that you need to talk to him about some stuff, and ask him if he'd like to talk about it over a bowl of ice cream at the parlor or something. That should work," she had replied.  
  
"And now I'm here. Great. Ok. Take a deep breath Yusuke. Just start with ringing the doorbell, and seeing if Kurama is there. And then if Kurama is there ask him if Hiei is there. Ok. I can do this," he muttered under his breath as he pressed the small oval button.  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
Ah! I can't do this! I can't do this! Why did I say I could do this?! These were Yusuke's thoughts as footsteps could be heard from behind the closed oak wood door. Suddenly it opened to reveal a slightly disheveled Kurama. "Oh hi Yusuke. What brings you here?"  
  
"Um...Hi Kurama. Um... is Hiei here?"  
  
Kurama blinked, stunned into silence for a moment. "Yes he is. Why do you need him?"  
  
Yusuke grinned sheepishly and tried to sound convincing. "Well, you see, it's kind of embarrassing really. You see, I'm having some troubles, and seeing as he seems like he deals with his problems really well, I thought that maybe I could talk about them with him. Kinda stupid huh?"  
  
Kurama laughed. "No it seems perfectly plausible to me. Come in. You two can talk in the dining room."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude! Besides um...I'd rather have only Hiei hear about them. And I know how sensitive your ears are, so do you think I talk to him privately? Maybe get some ice cream or something?"  
  
Kurama raised his eyebrow. "Sure. Yusuke, is something bothering you? You're practically shaking."  
  
Yusuke laughed nervously. "No not really. See that's why I need to talk to Hiei. It's kind of an emergency."  
  
"Ok then. He'll be down in a second. You can still come in if you want."  
  
"That'd be great! Thanks Kurama for understanding. I owe you one."  
  
"No problem," Kurama said from behind his shoulder as he walked up the stairs to where Hiei was.  
  
Doesn't take a genius to know what those two were doing before I got here, thought Yusuke with remorse. A few minutes later a rather grumpy looking fire demon strode arrogantly down the stairs, to the waiting teenager at the bottom. Yusuke gaped at him. He looked so...enticing, with his hair disheveled slightly like Kurama's, and clothes slightly rumpled. "What are you looking at? Are we going or what?"  
  
Yusuke blinked. "Oh yeah sorry. I was just thinking about something, that's all," as they walked out the door.  
  
"You know this had better be a real emergency. I was having fun," said Hiei bitterly.  
  
Yusuke grinned at him. "Sorry. I really didn't know that you guys were hanging out together. I just thought that Kurama might know where you were is all. And don't worry it is."  
  
A few minutes later they were in the ice cream parlor, sitting at a table while Yusuke told Hiei about what had happened during the day as the fire demon gobbled down his double chocolate fudge ice cream.  
  
Kurama's house   
  
Kurama sat in the living room waiting for Hiei to come home from the ice cream parlor. "Ok this is really weird. Yusuke seemed so nervous when he was talking to me, and he wouldn't let me hear what he and Hiei were talking about. I wonder what's going on? Oh well. I guess it's really none of my business. Though I will make Hiei tell me everything that happens when he gets back. Teheheheh I'm such a snoop," he giggled to himself as he turned on the television.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
Oh? Hiei's back so soon? Well, that was fast, Kurama thought to himself as he got up from the couch. "Coming! Just a second!" he called while walking to the door.  
  
But it wasn't Hiei or Yusuke at the front door. It was Botan. "Oh! Hi Botan, what are you doing here?"  
  
Botan looked at him with sad eyes. "Kurama. I'm afraid...I'm afraid I have really bad news."  
  
Kurama looked at her in confusion. "About what? Is the world being taken over by demons again?"  
  
Botan almost fell over. "OF COURSE NOT! That stuff NEVER gets me all sad!"  
  
"Um...ok then why are you sad?"  
  
Botan sighed. "I feel sorry for you is all. You see, you know what I just saw when I was downtown? I saw Hiei and Yusuke in an ice cream parlor."  
  
Kurama laughed. "So? Yusuke told me that he needed to talk to Hiei about something important. That's all they're doing."  
  
Botan shook her head. "Ah Kurama. You are so naïve. I didn't see them talking. I saw them practically eating each other's tongues out! Hiei's cheating on you with Yusuke Kurama."  
  
Kurama looked at her with wide eyes, then laughed again. "Botan. Don't scare me like that! Yusuke isn't Hiei's type at all! And besides, Yusuke's got Kieko! And I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't want to mess up that relationship."  
  
"Tell me Kurama. When Yusuke came over to ask to talk to Hiei, did he seem...nervous, while talking to you? Guilty maybe?"  
  
Kurama blinked. "Come to think of it, yes, he did. But what has that got to do with anything?"  
  
Botan narrowed her eyes at him. "It has everything to do with it! Why would he be guilty or nervous around you if he didn't have anything to hide?!" She sighed. "Ok. I see you don't believe me. Well, I'm just going to have to show you myself I'm afraid. Come with me," she said while pulling Kurama out the door.  
  
ice cream parlor   
  
"So what should I do Hiei? I mean, I have no where to go!" Yusuke asked the fire demon.  
  
"Hn. Easy. Use whatever money you have left and buy your own apartment! And then forget about Kieko. That stuff happens. You just have to get over it. She obviously didn't love you if she thought that she could cheat on you with Kito."  
  
Yusuke stared out the window. "I guess you're right. I still can't believe she would do that." He sighed. "So many people cheat on their loved ones. I don't understand it."  
  
"Hn. Ningen's don't make sense period Yusuke," came the gruff reply.  
  
Suddenly Yusuke spotted Kurama and Botan walking on the opposite side of the street. After a moment, Botan pointed at him, and Kurama turned to look directly at the ice cream parlor. Pretending that he didn't notice them, he turned back to Hiei. "You know what Hiei."  
  
"Hn. What?"  
  
"You and I, we really have something."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I mean, we really connect and stuff. You can understand how I feel, and I sort of understand how you feel some of the time."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
Yusuke swallowed his fear and guilt and went on. "My point is is that...I...I really like you. As...as more than a friend. And I really want to...to do this."  
  
Suddenly he had crossed the table and had engulfed the shocked fire demon's lips with his own.  
  
outside   
  
Kurama's eyes widened in shock as he watched the person he had considered one of his closest and most trustworthy friends lean over the small parlor table and kiss who he had thought was his true love. Tears welled in his eyes, and he turned away. "How...how could this be happening?! On our anniversary no less! I...I loved him! How could he do this to me?!?!" he screamed while running off into the park that was right next to him.  
  
Botan smirked for one second, and then plastered the sickly saddened look back onto her face and raced after him.  
  
Ddc: Whaaaaaaaaaaa!!! I don't like this! But I must continue because I like this story plot. ok hiei and kurama yaoi fans I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'm a HUGE hieixkurama fan! But this idea just popped into my head one boring day in math class so I decided to write it! So please review, and give me suggestions. And no I'm not ruining the story ending for you so don't ask me if hiei and kurama are going to get back together or not cus that'd be ruining it for you. So you just have to hold your horses and read the rest. Once I finish typing it up and posting it that is. ;;; 


End file.
